


Because Loki desires a throne

by lepetitjames



Series: Imagined slights [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, LOKI'S CORONATION, Light Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, loki drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal." On how Loki mimics his big Brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Loki desires a throne

**Author's Note:**

> [“All this because Loki desires a throne” Odin to Loki at his sentencing - Thor: The Dark World]

Loki did want kingship. But to call it his primary motivation is false.

“ _I only ever wanted to be your equal._ ” That is not a lie. It is also not the truth. Loki wishes he were Thor.

Loki has learnt that being himself was not acceptable. His daggers brought scorn, his lies hatred, and his Seidr… well.

Loki is loved in Asgard in two situations. One, he brings home wonderful gifts from his travels. Two, he wins a physical fight. ( _like Thor always does_ )

So Loki casts his illusion. Frigga questions. He answers,  

_“I’m giving the people what they want.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The illusion is a reference to the deleted scene of Loki's coronation.


End file.
